


Party Antics  (sequel to 'Hotel Fun with Daddy')

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Kink [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Speaking Russian, Spying, VictUuri, garden sex, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor has chosen my clothes for the weekend, and I am glad. I would much rather be in my comfortable trousers and sweater, instead we are dressed up in shirts and ties. Viktor looks so glamorous as usual.He brushes my hair, it's these tender moments that I love the most, he loves to care for me. "How are you?" he looks deep into my eyes and can see the barely concealed panic. "Nervous" I admit. Thank goodness I can be totally honest with him. "Would it help if I was Daddy all weekend and gave you commands?" His hands stroke my arms softy and he kisses my forehead. I bite my lip, he's watching my face. "Would you mind? I don't have to think then and I won't freak out." "Of course, I love you. It was my idea to come, anything that makes it easier for you is fine by me."I am so grateful for this sexy man of mine.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Emoqueen02 for the inspiration.

Previously in 'Hotel Fun with Daddy'...... (For the readers information, Yuuri has had a vibrating butt plug inserted by Viktor as part of their playtime... this is what the buzzing refers to...)

 

"Will you two just fuck off out of my sight. It's bad enough I can hear you through the walls, I don't want to see you being gay in front of me". We turn, it's the man from my table. It must have been him banging on the wall when I screamed. I turn bright red. 

 

"Daddy can we go?" I whisper in Viktor's ear, I have a horrible feeling that this could kick off. 

 

Holding the angry mans eye, Viktor kisses my neck and runs his hands down my legs. "Baby, I can't wait to take you bed tonight. I'm going to make you scream all night." 

 

The man goes red in the face. I think he's going to punch Viktor. My anxiety is growing, Viktor can feel me tensing up. "It's ok baby, he won't do anything, his wife is the lady who spoke before me, she thinks I'm amazing." 

 

The angry man is about to go into a full rant when his wife approaches. "Viktor, darling" she squeals, hugging and kissing him on both cheeks. She looks at me, "This must be your gorgeous fiancé Yuuri you were telling me all about, so lovely to meet you." She hugs me too. Viktor introduces me "Yuuri, meet Elizabeth". "Hi Elizabeth", I say politely. I get a long buzz for being nice to Daddy's friend. 

 

She turns to her husband, "Stephan, I've invited these darling boys to stay with us for the weekend when they are next over. Viktor has invited us to their wedding, isn't that wonderful!" 

 

Stephan glares at us, horrified. Viktor smirks at him beautifully. I sit quietly, mainly because Viktor is buzzing me and I'm worried I might moan. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

True to her word, we receive an invitation to stay with Elizabeth and Stephan.

 

I really don't want to go, the last time I saw them Stephan punched me in the face. 

 

Viktor thinks we should go, "They have a really big house with a pool...we could have lots of sex!" He smiles a wicked smile "Plus think how much fun we can have getting revenge on Stephan for punching you...!"

 

That seals it for me, we're going.

 

Viktor wasn't joking when he said their house was big; it is a mansion.

 

He drives up the impressive driveway and parks our car. Instantly a servant comes out to collect our luggage. Elizabeth appears on the top step, a vision in designer pink; she hugs and kisses us.

 

"Viktor, Yuuri, how wonderful to see you. Now I hope you don't mind but I am throwing a little party in your honour tomorrow evening. Come in Stephan is sorting drinks."

 

We follow her in, the inside is decorated lavishly and in very poor taste, Viktor is wincing. We find Stephan is standing at the heavenly laden bar with welcoming drinks. He shakes our hands, muttering a welcome, he so obviously does not want to be in the same room as us.

 

Taking a drink, Viktor immediately slips his arm around me and whispers loud enough to be heard, "See baby, Daddy said it would be ok". I automatically kiss him and reply "Thank you Daddy". Stephan visibly shivers in disgust, this is going to be fun.

 

-

 

After drinks and a stilted conversation, Elizabeth insists we go relax and change for dinner. A servant shows us to our rooms, we have a whole wing to ourselves. I can't believe people live like this.

 

I'm standing on the balcony of our bedroom looking out over the grounds when Viktor comes up behind me and slides his hands round my waist. "Hi baby, want to come try the bed out with Daddy?" He nudges me with his erection, he is insatiable. 

 

"Hold on Daddy, I'm listening". I tell him placing my finger to his lips. On the lawn beneath our wing Elizabeth is berating her husband.

 

"And further more, you will be nice to them for the weekend. Do you not understand what this does for my status in the village, to have Viktor Nikiforov staying here? Do you not understand how famous he is?"

 

"Oh shut up Elizabeth, I don't care. I just hate gays, they make me uncomfortable. I will be polite, but don't expect me to socialise with them. The sooner they go the better."

 

Viktor is sucking my finger, glowing with pride, his ego suitably boosted. I can't take my eyes off his tongue circling my digit, sucking it so sweetly into his kissable mouth. 

 

"Nnnngggghhh... Daddy...baby needs your mouth somewhere else" I pant, trousers now too tight across my enlarging cock. He laughs, picks me up and tosses me onto the enormous four poster bed.

 

"Does baby need Daddy to suck his cock? I nod, rapidly undoing my trousers and releasing myself. Viktor kneels between my legs and kisses me from my balls to my leaking slit before quickly encasing me in the moist heat of his mouth. 

 

"Mmmmmmmmmmm". The vibrations of his approval harden me further still, I arch my back, heart pounding as the intensity of my pleasure increases. "Oh Daddy" I whimper as his hands grip my hips, his head bobbing up and down as he sucks me harder, deeper, his cheeks hollowing with the intensity of his suction on my solid flesh.

 

"Cum for Daddy" he mumbles, his mouth still full of my cock. With a strangled cry I ejaculate into his eager mouth, feeling him suck the cum from deep within me, swallowing and sucking again until there is nothing left. He lifts his head, flicking back his silver hair, a devilish glint in his bye eyes. "Better?" he asks, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "How does it feel to be sucked off by the famous Viktor Nikiforov?" 

 

I smile lazily at him. "As good as it does to have your cock buried deep in the arse of the un-famous Yuuri Katsuki" I tease, sitting up and placing two of his fingers in my mouth. I swirl my tongue round them, getting them really wet as he watches me.

 

"That good?" he grins as he flips me over onto my stomach and pulls my trousers and pants off. He lifts me onto my knees. "Open up for Daddy" he coos as his wet fingers plunge through the circular muscle of my anus, thrusting and scissoring, widening my entrance for him. The click of the lube bottle makes me smile, the cold smooth gel feels amazing on my hot skin. His digits probe and thrust into me as I mouth my arm to contain my groans. 

 

Satisfied that I am ready, he unbuttons his trousers and removes them. "Say please to Daddy" he pushes his leaking engorged penis against me, holding my waist. "Please Daddy" I ask nicely, rocking backward to hasten his entry. With a single hip roll he is fully inside me aided by his slippery pre-cum, I gasp at the speed of his penetration. He feels so good.

 

His thrusts are slow and deep, knocking my prostate with each roll. "Hmmmmmm". He is in a good mood, he wants to take his time building to an earth shattering climax for both of us. He doesn't often fuck me like this, I do so love it when he does. 

 

He reaches beneath me and grasps my half hard cock. "Oh baby, this will never do" he teases as he wanks me in time with his leisurely thrust. I bite down onto the pillow to stifle my loud moan. I am dripping onto the pristine white sheets. 

 

Viktor catches some of my pre-cum in his hand and smooths it onto his cock as he withdraws. "Mmmmmm, so much warmer than lube." he moans, sliding back inside me. 

 

Suddenly he stops, "Baby, listen". There is a full scale row going on outside our window, I hear Stephan shout, "No I will not shut up, they are probably up there now shagging, or whatever hideous things it is that they do to each other.." There is a slap and then the sounds of doors being slammed shut. 

 

We both get the giggles, "Baby, can I continue doing this hideous thing to you?" He purrs as his hip rolls speed up, making me catch me breath. "O-O-Oh yes Daddy" I pretend beg as me wanks me again. I am going to cum soon.

 

The long thrusts become shorter as our joint climax approaches, I'm pushing back onto him. His hand is pumping me faster. I can hear his moaning, he's cursing in Russian, he's going to cum hard.

 

The pressure and pleasure builds in both of us until I feel his rhythm stutter, he stiffens and the glorious heat and wetness of his semen floods my rectum, I shudder and release my load into his hand, it spurts through his fingers and onto the bed.

 

We are both shaking with the intensity of our joint orgasms. Viktor hips continue to roll into me as he comes back down to earth.

 

I swallow, my mouth is so dry, my voice sounds croaky as I try to speak. "Thank you Daddy, that was amazing."

 

He collapses on the bed next to me, "Uuuuuhhhhh..." is all he can manage. I kiss his dry lips, licking them with the little salvia I have left. 

 

We sleep for a while until a knock at the door informs us that dinner will be served in half an hour.

 

We shower together in the ostentatious bathroom. Whoever decorated this place had no taste at all.

 

Viktor has chosen my clothes for the weekend, and I am glad. I would much rather be in my comfortable trousers and sweater, instead we are dressed up in shirts and ties. Viktor looks so glamorous as usual.

 

He brushes my hair, it's these tender moments that I love the most, he loves to care for me. "How are you?" he looks deep into my eyes and can see the barely concealed panic. "Nervous" I admit. Thank goodness I can be totally honest with him. "Would it help if I was Daddy all weekend and gave you commands?" His hands stroke my arms softy and he kisses my forehead. I bite my lip, he's watching my face. "Would you mind? I don't have to think then and I won't freak out." "Of course, I love you. It was my idea to come, anything that makes it easier for you is fine by me."

 

I am so grateful for this sexy man of mine.


	2. An Uncomfortable Evening

We make our way down to dinner. There are people we don't know in the room, it appears Elizabeth has invited guests to meet Viktor tonight as well, she's getting her monies worth out of our stay. Stephan sees us and moves to the other end of the room. Viktor wiggles his fingers at him in a very camp wave which makes Stephan cringe. 

 

Viktor goes into perfect guest mode. He's smiling, chatting and being perfectly charming with everyone. "Baby needs to smile and be polite to these lovely people otherwise Daddy won't fuck him later" he whispers in my ear. 

 

I hold his hand and smile as I am introduced into person after person. I am polite, answer questions and make small talk like Daddy has asked me too. It's so much easier when I am following orders. He smiles at me, Daddy is pleased with baby.

 

We are all summoned into the banqueting hall, it is so full of crystal and bling it is difficult to look anywhere without being blinded. I look at the table plan and freak, I'm not sitting next to Daddy. Elizabeth and another female have claimed him and are sitting either side of him. I'm down the other end of the long dining table.; I'm sitting with Stephan. We have a female called Lucy between us. Oh great.

 

Viktor sees the panic in my eyes. He looks at the plan. "It's ok baby, Daddy knows you can do this. Be flirty and outrageous, make Stephan squirm with embarrassment. If you do well Daddy will be very pleased with his baby and will tie him up, just how he likes it." I blush and stare at him with wide eyes. "Really Daddy?" I'm so hard right now. He gives me his dirtiest smirk and 'accidentally' brushes against me making me shiver "Oh yes, baby, really." Before I can reply Elizabeth bears down on us and snatches her 'prize' away, he winks at me over his shoulder "I'll be watching" he mouths. 

 

Just think Eros, I keep reminding myself, be your skating character. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, it's a message from Daddy. I open it and quickly shut my phone, cheeks flushing. Making sure no one is looking over my shoulder I open the message again. It's a picture of me in my Japanese rope bondage that Daddy tied me up in. I look so pretty. The words 'your incentive, D xx' are written underneath. I look at him and he blows me a kiss. 

 

Grabbing another glass of champagne as Dutch courage, I join the group of guests at my end of the table. Stephan groans as I join his little group. I smile my sweetest smile and touch his arm, he flinches. "Stephan, it's so lovely to see you again, didn't we gave fun at the conference party!" 

 

Before he can answer I introduce myself to the lady he is standing with, this turns out to be Lucy. "Hi, I'm Yuuri, I'm Viktor's fiancé. Who do you know here?" She doesn't know anyone, just like me. She's a friend of a friend of Elizabeth. She's here to boost numbers. I like her, I think we could have fun.

 

I can feel Daddy's gaze on me so I chat loudly, make totally inappropriate comments to Stephan and generally get under his skin. If looks could kill I would be dead several times over. Lucy is in hysterics over the story of how I met Stephan for the first time, I've left out the bit about him punching me. I may have changed the story slightly, but I don't think he is going to correct me. 

 

The drinks are glowing freely, I even pluck up the courage to give Stephan's cheeks a squeeze, he is going to kill me at some point. He excuses himself from the table, I think he is going to complain to Elizabeth about having to sit with me. I glance at a Daddy and he gives me a beaming smile. Daddy loves me. 

 

During the meal Lucy is asking about me and Viktor, where we met, how long have we been together, etc. She lays a hand on my arm "I wish you weren't gay, I really fancy you." I am stunned, no female has ever said that to me. I kiss her on the cheek, "Thank you, you are rather cute yourself." She blushes. Suddenly Viktor is at my side. He looks cross, "Who is this? Why did you kiss her?" His Russian accent is very prominent when he is angry. 

 

"Relax Viktor, honestly. Viktor meet Lucy, Lucy meet Viktor, my jealous fiancé". She turns to face Viktor, her face flushes a deeper red as she takes in his handsome face and muscular body. "Hi Viktor, I was just telling Yuuri that I wished he wasn't gay because I fancy him. You..." She prods Viktor, "...are a very lucky man. He is so witty and charming, although I do think he has been teasing Stephan mercilessly!" Lucy gushes, I think she fancies Daddy too.

 

Viktor is stunned into silence briefly. His laugh is loud and genuine when it finally burst out of his mouth. "I like you!" he proclaims "You are now our official new non-gay best friend". He kisses her cheek on top of my kiss. Lucy giggles. Daddy grabs Stephan's empty chair and moves it over between me and Lucy. 

 

"I missed you, baby" he murmurs dropping a fleeting passionate kiss on my lips, "it's so boring that end of the table, all I could see was you having fun down here." His eyes twinkle. Yes, Daddy is pleased with his baby, I have earnt my reward. 

 

Elizabeth approaches, Viktor sighs under his breath as he smiles his fake smile for her. "Viktor, darling, come back to your seat, it's time for dessert." She takes his arm. He kisses me again and lets himself be led back to the top of the table. I smile as I watch him go. "Wow..." I hear Lucy sigh. "You guys really love each other." I grin and nod happily. Stephan reluctantly returns to his seat. I decide to lighten up on him a bit for the rest of the meal.

 

After dinner we are ushered back into the lounge for more drinks. Viktor grabs me and pulls me into his arms. "Daddy wants his baby all tied up and ready for fucking." I utter a silent groan and push my groin against his leg so he can feel my excitement. We work the room hand in hand, chatting and mingling with the other guests. The air of sexual need between us is almost visible to the human eye. Lucy comes over to say bye and we swap numbers. "Go get a room" she laughs as spots Daddy's hand stoking my arse. "Already sorted" Viktor winks at her and she leaves, still laughing. 

 

The number of people in the room slowly thins out until it is just a handful of Elizabeth's closest friends, the people she is desperate to impress. I'm sitting on Viktor's lap nestled into a large comfy armchair. He is hard under my arse. 

 

Elizabeth is not impressed that I am keeping Viktor from mingling with her friends, I'm not sure if she likes me very much. Daddy is nuzzling my neck, kissing my ear and whispering rude things to make me giggle. She walks over to where we are sitting. "Yuuri dear, be a sweetheart and let Viktor talk to my friends. You get to have him the rest of the time, don't be greedy." Viktor's grip tightens around my waist preventing me from standing.

 

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, you have kept me away from my beloved all evening. It's gone 1am, and I am tired. Your friends can come and chat to me tomorrow when I have slept." She stares at him, a pink blush tingeing her cheeks. "But..."

 

He lifts me off his lap and stands up. "Ladies, if you will excuse me, I have had a perfectly wonderful evening chatting with you all, but I am now exhausted and would like to retire with my very patient fiancé. I look forward to seeing you all at breakfast." 

 

They all behave like school girls, giggling and making the appropriate noises of approval. Daddy places a very obvious hand on my behind and guides me out of the room, making it very clear what he is intending to do next.

 

Back in our room I slump into a chair, that was difficult and we still have the party to go yet. Viktor kneels in front of me. "Daddy was very pleased with baby this evening. He saw baby being very mean to Stephan. Baby has earned his reward." He kisses my thigh.

 

I smile, "Thank you Daddy, I shall look forward to that when we get home." He smirks "Daddy bought baby's rope with him, shall we play?"


	3. Beautiful in Blue

I am kneeling on the bed. Daddy steps back to admire his handiwork, he groans and takes out his phone. He kisses my neck and shows me the photo. I blush, I look so pretty tied up in my blue ropes, the knots pressing into my flesh creating a pleasurable restrained feeling in my muscles. My cock is glistening with pre-cum and I have an aroused flush covering my skin.

 

"Oh baby, Daddy loves to see you like this, does my baby feel good?" I nod, my mind blissed out with the joy of not being able to move, "Thank you, Daddy" I whisper staring at him through hooded eyes.

 

He sits beside me, kissing me, his fingers caressing my flesh. "Daddy is going to let baby enjoy his ropes whilst Daddy showers. Be a good boy for Daddy and Daddy will fuck his baby." He lifts my chin, smiling as my eyes blow wide with lust.

 

I drop my head to my chest as I hear him in the bathroom. The pleasure of being tied up is my favourite. The tightness of the ropes is comforting, holding me still. I am exposed, but covered at the same time. Viktor has learnt all my favourite positions, as well as introducing me to some I would never have considered. We now have hooks and bars in our bedroom so I can be suspended. Viktor loves the act of restraining me, I am so compliant in my ropes, he knows he can fuck me however he chooses. 

 

I concentrate on holding off my climax, I can come without being touched in my ropes, my mind takes me to orgasm so beautifully when my body is freed from the need to move. 

 

I open my eyes and look at my thighs, they are held spread by the rope; my arms secured behind my back, tied to my feet. Daddy likes to fuck me by bouncing me on his lap in this position. I close my eyes again, I can feel my cock throbbing, pre-cum sliding down my solid length. 

 

I can hear Viktor moving around the room, I don't look at him, I know he is preparing everything so he can satisfy us both without the need to break to fetch essential items. He stands in front of me, I can hear his rapid breathing, I know he is shaking with need. 

 

"Yuuuuri...my b-b-baby...cum for me, show Daddy how m-m-much you love him"

 

I drop my head back, allowing my mind to take me over the edge. My back arches as much I am able and I exhale shakily. A low groan rumbles from my throat as I twitch, my semen spurting in long white stripes, covering my chest, stomach, legs and ropes. Viktor gasps, moaning at the sight of me. He drops to his knees and starts to lick me clean, murmurs of love and desire pressed into my tingling skin as his tongue laps at my sticky flesh. When I am clean he kisses me, his cum covered tongue pushing into my mouth to share the taste of me.

 

Gripping my folded legs he carries me to an armchair and sits me across his parted thighs. "You look so beautiful," he whispers, his voice reverential, "can Daddy touch his baby?". I nod, mind still zoned out in pleasure. I will come again soon. Viktor's fingers and mouth explore my body, marking me with his kisses and bites. I think some of the bites will be visible when I dress tomorrow, but I don't care. Viktor likes to show the world that I am his so I wear his markings with pride. 

 

I hear the click of the lube cap, the noise pulling a moan from my lips as I wait for his fingers to open me up. His hand slides between our open legs and the coldness of the lube against my eager hole makes me jump slightly. Apology kisses cover my shoulder as the pad of his index finger circles the puckered flesh before pressing through the circular muscle. He moans into my neck as my head falls to the side, offering myself to him in total submission. 

 

"D-D-Daddy..." I whisper as his index finger slips inside me, beginning the beautiful sensation of opening and stretching my rear for his leaking cock. His teeth grip the base of my neck as his digit thrusts deeper, his middle finger joining to scissor, stretching me wide for him. I can feel the bruise from his sucking and biting of my neck blossoming on my skin. It pulls in my groin, making me hard again. 

 

"Baby is taking taking Daddy's fingers so well," his voice is low in my ear, "what does baby need to say to Daddy?" "Thank you, Daddy, please can baby have another, baby wants more." I grind slowly on his hand as best I can, showing Daddy my need. "Anything for Daddy's baby, especially when he looks so pretty in his ropes." Viktor moans as he slides another finger past the stretching muscles working me further open, I'm nearly ready for him to take me. The feeling of his fingers curling and teasing the sensitive spot within me sends shivers through my restrained body, pulling on the knots and heightening my pleasure. I feel beads of sweat running down my back.

 

Satisfied that I am prepared for him, Viktor removes his fingers from my rear and coats his engorged cock with more lube. He lifts my body and supports my weight on his chest and shoulder as he lines himself up with my open hole. I feel his arms shaking as he lowers me so slowly onto himself, we both gasp at his entrance into my compliant body, the stretching feeling of his cock inside me is divine. He bottoms out and holds me tight as I adjust to him; tears of joy streaming from the corners of my eyes. 

 

"Is Daddy's baby ready?" His voice is husky with want, his face full of adoration for me, his submissive baby. "Please fuck me Daddy". I look deep into his lust blown eyes, knowing my eyes are equally as black. 

 

Viktor leans back into the chair, sliding his arms under my legs and lifts me off him, pauses and then releases me so I drop back onto his hardness, thrusting upwards to meet me, burying further inside my slippery hole. I whimper at the feel of him so deep, it hurts, but in a good way. He repeats the lifting and dropping motion until I am a panting, crying mess; my insides sore from the continual pounding. His breathing his heavy, his arms beginning to tire from supporting my full body weight. Holding onto me tightly he positions my folded legs so I am balancing on the arms of the armchair, just above his lap. Gripping my shoulders for leverage he thrusts up into me, fucking me with all his might, now at the perfect angle to hit my prostate with each roll of his hips. He kisses me roughly to swallow my screams of pleasure as I buck and come over his glistening chest. He pulls me back onto his lap as my rear ripples and pulsates round his cock, taking him over the edge. He fills me with his hot seed as he ploughs into me, riding out his orgasm inside my tender rear. Finally sated, his hands caress my pink flushed skin as he kisses my mouth, neck, jaw, groaning and huffing at the exertion he has put his body through. 

 

I lean against him as he carries me to the bed and gently lays me down to untie my ropes. He kisses and massages my limbs as they are freed, working in silence as he knows how sensitive my senses are after rope play. I slowly come out of my trance like state as the last knot is untied. I reach for him, uncaring of how sticky our bodies are, I need him to lie with me, to hold me and bring me back to the real world. Viktor is very thorough in my aftercare, making me drink and checking that none of the knots have hurt me. Happy that all is well, he climbs into bed with me. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him tenderly. "Thank you Daddy, that was amazing." He smiles, very sleepy now. "You were amazing too, baby." We kiss. "I love you, Viktor". "I love you too, Yuuri".


	4. Speaking in Tongues

Sunlight streams through the open windows as a knock on the door informs us that breakfast is in half an hour. I open my eyes and nudge Viktor who is still dead to the world. "Sweetheart, shake your sexy tush, we have to go and meet your girlfriends for breakfast". He groans and pulls the duvet over his head. "I'm too tired, I was fucking my fiancé all night, will they accept that as a reason to miss it?" I dive under the duvet with him, petting his sides as I wiggle my way down the bed. "Will this help?" I ask as I slide his morning erection into my mouth and begin sucking him, hard. "Yuuuuuuuuri... aaaaahhhhhh" His hands grasp my hair as I quickly bring him to orgasm by flicking my tongue across his slit, fingers stroking the sensitive underside of his shaft. I swallow his cum and slide up his body for kisses. "Yuuri, I haven't showered yet." he grumbles at me, I giggle and kiss his cheek, "I've washed a bit of you now, so go get the rest of you clean". I slap his bottom as he gets out of bed, making his way through the discarded clothing and rope strewn across the floor.

 

Washed and dressed, Viktor examines the marking on my neck and decides that they are just about hidden enough under my shirt collar. "Will you be Daddy again for me today?" I ask, giving him my best puppy eyes impression. He laughs and kisses me, "Of course, baby. Now Daddy says get your gorgeous arse out of of here before he spanks you for making him late." I shake my rear at him and follow him down to breakfast.

 

-

 

The ladies are all waiting for Viktor, cooing over him as soon as we enter the room, asking if he slept well. "As well as can be expected with this handsome man in my bed." he replies, kissing my cheek. I blush as giggles ripple round the room. Elizabeth stalks over, cheeks red at Viktor's comment. Her eyes flare wide as she looks at my neck, she is not impressed. "Viktor, darling, we've been waiting for you so we can start breakfast, come and sit down."

 

I'm not seated at the same table as Viktor. I've been put on a small table of four with the partners of two of the other ladies and Stephan. Great. I sit, conscious of the large purple bruise on my neck, knowing they know Viktor did it last night. "So, Yuuri, Penny tells me you and him are getting married soon. Isn't it difficult to get places to agree to host a gay wedding?" Oh wonderful, Stephan and his mates are going to gang up on me. "No, not at all," I reply with a sickly sweet smile, "in fact we were inundated with offers of locations to marry as soon as our engagement was announced by the press office." I smile at the waitress as she puts my plate in front of me. "Thank you." 

 

"What happened to your neck?" Stephan glares at me as the question falls, unwanted, from his mouth. I flush, eyes searching for Viktor on the other table, he winks at me and blows me a kiss. Grabbing all the Eros I can find in my churning stomach I turn to face him. "Oh Stephan, I'm sure you can guess, after all you were the one banging on our bedroom wall in the hotel. You know how much Viktor likes to fuck me and make me scream." There is a deathly silence at the table, Stephan's face slowly turns puce, his teeth grinding together. "You are fucking disgusting, both of you. If I had my way you would never have been invited, no matter how fucking famous your...", he pauses, the word stuck in his throat, "...'boyfriend' is. The thought of what you two get up to makes my skin crawl." "So, that means you've been thinking about Viktor and I having sex, interesting..." I leave my statement hanging in the air. One of the other men at the table tries to stifle a laugh. Stephan stands and places his face close to mine, "I've said it before to you, your lot should all be gathered up and left to fuck yourselves to death far away from us. It's your fault that AIDS exists." He leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. My anxiety kicks in straight away, my head drops "I'm so s-s-sorry," I apologise to the other two men at the table, "I'm a bit scared of him, he punched me in the face for being gay the first time I met him." 

 

Familiar hands grasp my shoulders, "Are you ok baby?" I shake my head, tears filling up my eyes making my vision hazy. One of the two men answers for me. "Stephan asked him about his neck, Yuuri gave a very witty answer, and Stephan let rip at him about his feelings on gays..." "I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry Daddy, I tried to be brave and give him a clever answer, I wanted y-y-you to be proud of me." I collapse in tears, shaking into Viktor's arms. My breathing is becoming erratic, I know what is coming. 

 

Viktor sits in the empty chair and cradles my face as he raises my head. "Yuuri, baby, look at me, look at Daddy." My eyes find his, they are so kind and caring. "Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth, copy me, breathe with me." I nod, trying to match his rhythm. I don't want my hands and feet to cramp, it's so painful when that happens. 

 

"Viktor, darling, come back and sit with us, I'm sure Yuuri is fine." Elizabeth demands as she tugs at Viktor's arm. Anger flashes across his face as she tries to lead him away from me. "Elizabeth, your 'darling' husband has just attacked my fiancé again, he is now having a panic attack, do you honestly think I give a fuck about breakfast right now." My eyes widen, Viktor never swears outside the bedroom, my breathing hitches again. "Baby, just concentrate on me, in, nose, out, mouth." 

 

Once I am calmer Viktor excuses us from the room and takes me back to our bedroom. He undresses me and puts me to bed, panic attacks always make me sleepy. I watch as he starts packing our cases. "Viktor, what are you doing?" He smiles at me, "We are not staying here, I will not have my beloved treated in such an appalling way."

 

There is a knock at our door, Viktor answers it and Elizabeth barges her way in. I shrink under the covers, there is going to be a massive argument. She is stopped in her tracks as Viktor returns to packing our clothing.

 

"What are you doing! You can't go, I'm having a party in your honour tonight, the marquees are being put up right now!" There is panic in her voice. "I don't care, Elizabeth..." Viktor's Russian accent is very pronounced in his clipped angry tone, it makes me a little bit horny. "...no one speaks to Yuuri like that. I won't have it." "Viktor, darling, I'm so sorry, please stay, I'll make sure Stephan is nowhere near either of you until you leave." "It's not me you should be apologising too, the choice of what we do is up to my Yuuri." He walks over and sits next to me on the bed, dropping a kiss on my head. "Yuuri, sweetheart, what do you think?" 

 

I can see her shudder, she really doesn't like me. A fake smile is painted on as she speaks. "Yuuri, darling, please stay, I apologise on Stephan's behalf. He is a very narrow minded man and unfortunately your relationship makes him uncomfortable."

 

I look between her and Viktor, his fingers tuck my hair behind my ear as he stares lovingly at me. All I know right now is I need him. I take hold of his hand, "Я хочу вас". His eyes flare and blow wide, he loves it when I tell him I want him in Russian, "Сейчас?" "Да, Папа" . He stifles a groan and turns to Elizabeth. "Ok, fine, we'll stay, now, please go, Yuuri needs to rest". He ushers her out of the door trying to hide the prominent bulge in his trousers. 

 

In two strides he is back to the bed, he throws back the duvet and straddles my waist, pinning my wrists either side of my head, "Call me Daddy in Russian again", he is practically drooling... "Да, Папа". His lips meet mine in a rough kiss, our teeth clashing as his tongue claims dominance in my mouth. Our hips grind together as we kiss, rutting against each other. 

 

He lets go of me to strip, clothes flung across the room in his need to be naked. He grips my wrists again as he bites into my bruised neck, pushing my legs apart with his knee. I'm moaning as I wrap my legs round his slim waist, feeling him hard against my hip. "Папа". He trembles against me. " Детский". I recognise that word, it's baby... I groan into his hair, it turns me on so much to hear him talking in his native tongue. 

 

Viktor grabs the spare lube from the bedside table and slicks up his fingers, kneeling up he holds my gaze as his index finger pushes straight in me to knuckle deep. My back arches at the sudden intrusion, a grunt torn from my mouth. His touch is rough, but good, plunging into me, opening me up quickly. Another finger and I'm being stretched wide, my legs are spread almost to full splits to give him maximum access. "Папа, take me now". I don't want to wait any longer, I'll deal with the stretch. "Детский" he pants into my ear.

 

He holds onto my hip with one hand, supporting his weight on the other, I feel the head of his cock nudge against my hole, he hip rolls and enters me, it stings, but I don't tell him to stop. I pull him closer so he is laying on me, curl my legs round him again and thrust up to meet his next roll. He bottoms out, ripping the air from my lungs in a loud scream, that surely must have been heard elsewhere in the building, but I don't care. He ploughs into me hard, our cries of pleasure echoing round the room. This is savage fucking, lust dictating the speed and depth of Daddy's thrusts, the strength of his entry pushing us up the bed. He bites my neck again, puncturing the skin this time, making me scream louder. Neither of us are going to last much longer. The lewd sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin fills the room, we are both sweating profusely; I'm leaking pre-cum as my cock is trapped between us. I won't need to be touched to come, the movement of our bodies is providing the friction needed to bring me to orgasm. I move my hips to change the angle and he slams into my prostate causing me to see stars. "Папа" I growl as I spill my seed between us, white ropes of cum painting our stomachs. My rear grips him hard, he screams and instantly releases his load into me, I can feel the hot sticky fluid filling me up and running down my tights as he rides out his climax. Exhausted, he collapses on top of me, covering my face in kisses. 

 

"Yuuuuuuri...oh my god, I love you..." he pants, the brightest smile on his heart shaped mouth, "that was something else!" I smile back at him, "I love you too, my darling Viktor." He eases out of my throbbing hole causing me to hiss at the loss of him. We lay side by side holding hands, sleep enveloping us.


	5. Party Time

We wake much later to the sounds of music coming in through the balcony window. It must be nearly time for the party. We shower together, making out a little in the warm water, satisfied smiles still resplendent on our faces from earlier.

 

Daddy looks divine in his silver and deep blue tux, I'm not sure how I am supposed to keep my hands off him all night. I think he feels the same way about me in my blue and black tux, if his continual stroking of my bottom is anything to go by. He gathers me close to him and kisses me deeply, his hands groping me through my clothing. "Can't we just stay here and have lots more sex?" he mumbles in my ear, grinding himself against me. Before I can answer a knock at the door informs us that our presence is requested. The maid blushes as we answer, I think we have definitely been too loud. 

 

Elizabeth greets us with a strained smile, "We missed you at lunch, are you both ok?" Viktor gives her his most charming grin, "So sorry, Elizabeth, darling, Yuuri was tired so we slept for most of the day. But we are both now refreshed and ready to party." He squeezes my hand and we both giggle. 

 

We are lead out to the marquee in the garden, which is tastefully decorated in white and silver. There is a meet and greet space that Viktor is ushered too, I am left to my own devices. I spot Lucy amongst the guests and happily go off to chat to her. She is so pleased to see me and gives me a massive hug. "Yuuri! I hoped you would be here, can I hang with you this evening?" "Of course, lets cause mischief!" She laughs, "I hear you have already been doing that". I stare at her, what has she heard? 

 

She leads me over to a table so no one else can overhear our conversation. "When I arrived Elizabeth was busy moaning about you to one of her cronies. Apparently you kept her prize guest locked away all day. Plus to add insult to injury, they all heard you having very loud sex for ages!" I blush scarlet and hide my head in my hands. "Nice hickey". Lucy giggles in my ear. "Let's get drunk" she adds, "and see how much more we can upset that cow!" We scan the room looking for the free champagne, sneak three glasses each, rushing back to our table with our drinks. Viktor looks over to see what we are up too and smirks, he knows what kind of evening he is in for if I am drunk on champagne. 

 

I'm quite merry before the food comes out, we've already been stared at by Elizabeth for shrieking too loudly at each other's jokes. Viktor passes by and pinches my bottom "Behave you two" he comments, "Only if you promise to fuck me later" I giggle, Viktor winks "I wasn't planning to do anything else!". Lucy roars with laughter as Viktor is pulled away by a furious Elizabeth to meet more of his fan club. 

 

Meal over, there are now speeches from the top table. Lucy and I are sat at the back of the marquee, empty glasses littering our table. Elizabeth is wittering on about something boring, Lucy is doing impressions of her whilst I muffle my screams of laughter in my sleeve. Suddenly Viktor stands to speak and I am lost. His voice ripples through me, that Russian accent bringing certain parts of me to attention. Lucy gazes at me, amazed at the reaction that my lovers voice has on me. "Christ on a bike, you are huge", she whispers staring at the tent in my trousers. I blush and cross my legs, "Viktor is bigger than me". I confess with a dirty smile. Lucy fake swoons, "Oh why aren't you straight, or at least bi!". She bites her lip, "Yuuri, I've got to ask, doesn't it hurt? You know, when you and Viktor have sex." "Occasionally, but only if the other person hasn't prepped you properly, so no, It's definitely much, much more pleasure than pain." I grin, remembering our mid morning session. 

 

The ladies are giggling and applauding Viktor as he finishes talking. On the back table Lucy and I are on our tenth or eleventh glass of champagne, I seem to have lost count. The music starts up and I can see Viktor walking towards us. "How is my baby and his bad influence?" "Hi Daddy, we're ok, maybe a bit drunk!" I hiccup smiling up at him. Lucy is staring at Viktor's crotch, "You weren't lying Yuuri", she laughs, "he is a big boy!" "Baby? What have you been saying about Daddy?" "Only good things, I promise." I tell him. "Daddy?" Lucy utters, "isn't that a sex thing?" Viktor straddles my lap and kisses me, "Just what am I going to do with a drunk baby? I know, fuck him somewhere sober baby would definitely refuse. Please excuse us Lucy, I need to take advantage of my fiancé before he sobers up. We'll find you later on."

 

Viktor takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. We dance for a while, our moves getting more and more suggestive, until we are desperate for each other, hands groping much to the embarrassment of Elizabeth and her friends. "Baby, let's fuck" he whispers in my ear as he spins me into him. I nod and we leave the marquee. 

 

We wander out into the garden hand in hand. Flaming beacons light the pathway, our shadows dancing around us. There are others wandering the paths, chatting, we smile and nod to them as we pass. Viktor pulls me into a darker part of the garden, "Daddy wants to fuck baby outdoors..." Normally I would panic and refuse him, but the champagne in my system removes all my cares. "Ok Daddy, let's do it." Laughing with glee he takes my hand and runs with me into the darkness until we find a secluded piece of grass. 

 

I pull Viktor to the floor and straddle him, covering his smiling face with kisses. "Can I fuck you first?" I ask sweetly, the alcohol making me brave, I am Eros. Viktor flushes pink, "You'll be my Daddy?". I nod, shuffling back down his legs to unbutton his trousers, he's not wearing any underwear. I look at him. "Baby, that's very naughty of you." He bites his lip, "Is Daddy going to punish his bad boy?". I recognise that look, he wants me to spank him. I sit cross legged on the floor and motion for him to lay across my lap. I can feel him poking my thigh as I caress his cheeks preparing to administer baby's punishment. "Count with me baby" I command him as I raise my hand. "O-One, thank you Daddy" he stutters as the first slap connects with the flesh of his right buttock, "Two", his left buttock receives a stinging smack from my open palm. "T-Three". His voice is shaking, he won't make it to ten tonight. "F-ugghh-Four". He is so close to cumming. "Can you take any more baby?" I ask. "Yes, Daddy, I can" he whimpers, desperate to finish. "Five, Daddy, five." He is begging now, my hand slaps him on an already sore spot and he whines in pleasure. "S-Six...nggghhhh...". As my palm connects with his bruising skin he cries out and spends all over my leg, his body going rigid and shaking at the extreme feeling of release. I stroke his back as he comes down, murmuring loving comments to ease him. 

 

"Baby, Daddy wants to eat you out, can you kneel on the grass for him?" Viktor moans at my request, his body still on comedown. He crawls off my lap and positions himself in front of me. I fully remove his trousers and lift his hips to rest his legs on top of mine, still cross legged. I kiss and stroke the pink, bruised skin, my handprints clearly marking his flesh. Gripping each cheek firmly I pull them apart, exposing his puckered hole to the warm night air, an involuntary groan leaves my mouth. I love to eat baby out, but I'm not always brave enough to ask. I kiss his pink entrance before lapping across the tight muscle with the flat of my tongue. Viktor moans into the grass, digging his fingers into the earth. "Daddy, oh Daddy, please". "Tell Daddy what you want, and remember your manners". I blow cold air across the wet hole making him shudder. "Please Daddy, fuck me with your tongue..." "Like this?" I enquire pushing the tip inside him, opening him up gently. "Oh fuck...Yuuuuuri...yes, just like that, thank you Daddy". I slap him softly, "I'm your Daddy, that's my only name right now."

 

Baby writhes in pleasure, as I push my tongue deeper inside him, licking and tasting the walls of his rear. I press my mouth hard against him so I can lap against the sensitive nerves causing him to almost slide of my lap. I grip his hips, our moaning floating across the peaceful garden. As I introduce my index finger into the penetration of baby's wet hole I hear a gasp to the side of us. I stay calm and look without moving my head towards where the noise came from, not changing my actions so as not to let the other person know I heard them. I should be freaking right now, but I'm so horny, the thought of being observed just turns me on further. Viktor is moaning in Russian into the ground as I open him up. "Good boy baby, let Daddy hear your beautiful noises, let everybody know how good Daddy makes you feel". "Да, Папа"

 

My eyes widen as I work out who is watching us, it's Stephan! No wonder he hates us, he can't come to terms with the knowledge he likes men. I grin, time to put on a show to make him regret punching me. I push my middle finger in too, spreading them so I can lick between my fingers, I thrust in and out of baby's arse, fucking him with my tongue, digits beginning to move in rhythm with my bobbing head. I hear the sound of a zip being undone. "Baby, Daddy is going to fuck you now, do you want to feel Daddy's cock inside you?" "Да, Папа". "And in English, baby". "Yes, Daddy, please fuck your baby, baby needs Daddy's cock." Thank goodness Viktor has strong thigh muscles as I place him on the ground and kneel up behind him. I undo my trousers that are so tight across my groin, sighing at the release as my leaking cock springs free. There is a louder groan to my side. I take a small bottle of lube from my pocket and slick up my fingers, giving Viktor's arse a few thrusts with three fingers to make sure I'm not going to hurt him. I slick myself up with the remaining lube and position myself at the entrance of his gaping hole. 

 

As I slide inside baby's rear I make eye contact with Stephan, placing my finger to my lips indicating to him not to make a sound. He freezes, hard cock in hard, mid stroke. 

His face is bright red with embarrassment and want, I smile and motion that he can stay and watch if he wants too. I look away to concentrate on satisfying my baby, gripping his hips as I pound into him, pushing his chest and face into the grass. "More noise baby, Daddy can't hear you." I lean forward and run my fingers through his silver hair, grasp a handful and pull his head back. Viktor cries out, "More Daddy, pull baby's hair....aaaagggghhhhh....fuck me harder, p-p-please Daddy, treat baby roughly." I yank his hair, tugging his head back to an uncomfortable angle as I slam inside him, over and over again. My nails dig into his flesh, breaking the surface. I rake bright red welts into the pale skin of his back and thighs. "Yes, Daddy, h-h-hurt me, I've been such a bad b-b-boy". 

 

I glance over at Stephan, his mouth is gaping open, eyes glued to Viktor, pumping himself furiously. I smirk, he wants to fuck my fiancé. "Tell Daddy who baby loves." I growl, the need to confirm to Stephan that I have the one thing he can never have is burning in my chest. Viktor whimpers "Baby loves his Daddy, only his Daddy. Daddy please can I c-c- cum?" I pull him back onto my lap and show Stephan Viktor's impressive cock before I wank him in time with my thrust into his aching rear. Baby's head drops back on my shoulder, eyes closed as he cums, ropes of white semen arc out in front of us as he shakes and trembles in my lap. I groan loudly as I empty myself inside him, bouncing him up and down, kissing his face and neck. 

 

When I look up Stephan has gone. I can't believe that I did that, I'll never be able to look him in the face again. I can hear people calling for Viktor, his presence is requested again. Shit. I look down at him, he is fast asleep on my lap, a sexy 'just fucked' grin is spread across his beautiful face. His silver hair is stuck to his face with sweat, he looks amazing, I wish I could stay here and admire him. I guiltily take a photo of him before calling Lucy. "Hi," I whisper, not wanting to disturb my sleeping lover, "can you come and give me a hand, Viktor's fallen asleep on me." She giggles, "I though he was going to take advantage of you?" "Erm, the plans kind of changed and I fucked him into submission, but now they want their guest of honour back! Can you bring strong black coffee?" I tell her where we are before hanging up and trying to wake Viktor. He tries to snuggle closer into my neck as I rouse him, lifting him off me, and lying him on the floor. I've just just got his trousers back on when Lucy appears. 

 

He opens his eyes at the smell of coffee, sits up and winces. "You ok?" Lucy asks, handing him the coffee. He smiles his 'just fucked' grin at her, "Oh yes, Daddy took very good care of me, but spanking, fingering, rimming and a hard fucking all in one session tends to leave me rather sore..." I blush scarlet, "VITYA". He grins at me, "Yuuri, I'm sure I haven't shocked Lucy, have I?" Lucy is clutching her sides roaring with laughter, "I love you two so much!" 

 

We make him look presentable and wander back to the marquee. Just before we go in Lucy grabs my arm, "Yuuri, you've got cum on your trousers!" I look down, it's all over my thigh from where I spanked him. She kneels and cleans it off, "No groping him, I'm watching" Viktor growls possessively, placing his hand on my groin. I think someone is a little bit jealous...

 

Elizabeth rushes over, stopped in her tracks at the grass stains and crumples on Viktor's tux. She shakes her head in disbelief and plasters a smile on her face. "Ah, there you are, please come and socialise with my other guests." I get a warning look not to follow so I take Lucy's hand and we go off to find more free booze. We wander outside with our drinks and sit on a bench, Lucy snuggles into my shoulder and I slip my arm around her. "If I was into girls, I would definitely date you," I mutter into her hair , "you are wonderful." She smiles up at me places a lingering kiss on my lips. I pull back, surprised. "Sorry," she blushes, "I've been wanting to do that since we first met."

 

We sit in a comfortable silence, I'm stroking my lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss Lucy the way I kiss Viktor. "I hope it's me you are thinking about with that dirty grin on your face, sitting there like a couple of lovebirds." Viktor plonks himself on my lap, jealousy plain to see on his face. "I was thinking about how I love to kiss you, Vitya, my love." He kisses my cheek, "As long as you are not thinking about kissing her, that would break my heart. I saw her kiss you, " he whispers in my ear. He grinds into my lap causing me to moan. "я ревную" he pouts, I stare at him, "There's nothing going on, sweetheart, you have nothing to be jealous of." "Ложись спать со мной". "Of course I'll come to bed with you, have I upset you?" I can see that Viktor is feeling extra possessive right now, Lucy kissing me has obviously riled him. 

 

"I'm taking MY fiancé to bed now, Lucy darling, he belongs to ME, you understand?" Viktor smiles a sickly sweet smile, his blue eyes ice cold as he speaks to Lucy. "O-O-Oh, ok, no problem," she stammers, "night then. It was lovely to meet you both, bye Yuuri." She leans over to kiss my cheek, but Viktor actually growls at her, stands and pulls me to my feet. "Viktor, don't be mean." I scold him and kiss Lucy lightly on her forehead. "Ignore him, he's just jealous. I'll text you." 

 

Viktor takes my hand and leads me through the marquee. Slow music is playing so I pull him into my arms for a dance. His hands grip my rear holding me so tightly against him as his lips and tongue kiss me into submission. The force of his kiss makes my head spin with passion. I look at him and push my erection into his hip. "This is only for you, my jealous Vitya, I would never cheat on you, you know that, don't you?" "I do, I'm sorry Yuuri, I just don't like others kissing you, especially when I can see they fancy you. Even if they are girls." He pouts and gives me his puppy dog look, I laugh. "I love you Viktor Nikiforov", "I love you too Yuuri Katsuki".


	6. The Perfect End

We find Lucy so Viktor can apologise and head off to bed. Walking through the house we bump into Elizabeth and her friends. "Thank you for a lovely party, Elizabeth, darling." Viktor smiles politely, acknowledging each of the simpering ladies. "We were just going for drinks in the lounge, won't you join us?" Elizabeth asks, clearly emphasising that we are not to refuse. Viktor looks at me and I shrug. "I promise to make it up to you later" he mutters, licking his lips. I blush and follow him and the ladies into the lounge.

 

Viktor chooses the big armchair again and pulls me onto his lap. Whilst we are drinking and chatting Stephan enters the room. Feeling mean, I wave to him. A bright red flush covers his face, I can see him gazing at Viktor, I know what he is thinking. Surreptitiously I stroke Viktor's groin, making sure I catch his eye as I do it. He splutters and stalks over to the bar, hiding his lower half. Viktor looks at me quizzically. I whisper in his ear, "I caught Stephan enjoying himself watching me fuck you in the garden. That's why he's being a bastard to us, he fancies you." Viktor grins, and blows Stephan a kiss before grabbing my hand returning it to his lap. 

 

Elizabeth notices Stephan and orders him to come and join us all. He does a very bad job of hiding his arousal as he walks over, taking a seat far away from us. "Poor guy," I comment to Viktor, "being married to her, but wanting to fuck men. Don't be mean to him, look how unhappy he is." Viktor strokes my cheek "Talking of fucking men, Daddy taking his baby to bed now, I don't care if we make Elizabeth unhappy, let's face it, we are never coming back. Plus, they are not coming to our wedding." 

 

I am lifted off Daddy's lap, his hands squeezing my rear, making me giggle. "Daddy, stop it". I giggle, happy that Daddy is in a better mood. "Elizabeth, Stephan, ladies, thank you for your hospitality. We are retiring to bed now, we have an early start tomorrow as we are back into practice next week for our respective competitions. See you all at breakfast." 

 

Daddy carries me the last bit of the corridor to our room. Moonlight fills the bedroom with an ethereal glow through the open balcony doors. "Perfect," Viktor sighs as he lowers me gently onto the bed, "Daddy is going to make love to you on the balcony. Daddy wants to see the moonlight shining on baby's soft skin." He takes off our shoes and lays down next to me. Our lips meet in the softest of kisses, tongues licking and exploring the others mouth. I groan into him as he runs his fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to him. His long fingers remove my tie and unbutton my shirt, dropping kisses down my torso, fingertips tease my nipples to hard buds under his touch. Perfect teeth bite me as his sucking mouth leaves red blossoming marks on my skin. "Daddy, please touch your baby." I beg as his hand skims across my groin, barely touching the urgent hard flesh trapped inside my trousers. 

 

He sits up and removes his own clothing, eyes never leaving mine, he is naked, his white skin glows in the soft light; I want to touch him. My jacket, shirt and tie join his on the floor and he rolls on top of me, nestling between my clothed legs. I loosely wrap my legs round his waist, I can feel his erection pushing against me. "Daddy loves his baby so much." he mumbles into my stomach as he shimmies his way down my body. I can feel his breath on me as he mouths my cock through my trousers. I grab his soft silver hair and try to thrust upwards, desperate for contact. Slim fingers hold my hips still as he undoes the zip with his teeth, nuzzling me, his tongue making my underwear wet. I undo the button, releasing some of the pressure on my hardness. I moan as his tongue flicks across the head of my penis protruding from the waistband of my pants, lapping up the pre-cum from the slit. "Mmmmmm, baby tastes so good." I am engulfed in the warmth of his mouth, back arching at the extreme pleasure as my clothing is stripped away. He sucks the sweet liquid from my erect flesh, moaning and panting into my groin. 

 

He spreads my legs wide, biting the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh, then kissing the bites to take the sting away. I pull his hair, wanting his mouth on me again, he makes me wait; teasing my tingling skin with his hair and fingers. Cool air blows over the entrance of my arse causing me to gasp. He giggles and licks the puckered flesh of my hole. 

 

"Does baby want his Daddy?" his voice is low and husky, his breath warm on my skin. "Yes, Daddy, please, baby needs Daddy's fingers and cock." Slicked up digits circle my aching hole, the pads of his fingers pushing against the tight muscles. A finger pushes through opening me up. Daddy crawls up the bed to kiss me as he continues stretching me wide for him. I reach for him, thumbing the leaking slit of his cock, holding his gaze, I lick the pearly liquid from my thumb. "Aaaa...Daddy" I whisper as the sweet taste of him rests on my tongue. 

 

He stands and picks me up, carrying me through the open windows onto the balcony. The soft net curtains flutter in the warm breeze as Daddy sits me on the rail and positions himself between my legs, nudging my now gaping hole with his erect penis. "Don't worry baby, I won't drop you." he reassures me as I clutch his shoulders hard. He rolls his hips and enters me, I drop my head back and release a groan out across the garden. "Daddy..." His thrusts are so gentle, his hands stroking my back, pulling me close to his chest, kisses covering my face and neck. I run my fingers through his hair, kissing him back, totally lost in the beauty of our love making. My hard cock is leaking onto our stomachs, making our skin slippery. I feel his hand slip between our bodies and begin to stroke me, wanking me in time with his thrusts, "Mmmmmmmm, baby feels so good in Daddy's hand..."

 

The summer air caresses our naked flesh, heightening the pleasure of skin against skin contact. Viktor's whimpers of ecstasy as he claims me over and over again are erotic to my ears, I know I am uttering similar noises. He feels so good inside me. I kiss him, hard, pushing my tongue into his panting mouth, tasting him, wanting this to never end. Viktor lifts his head, eyes hooded, blown black with desire, "Does baby want to cum for his Daddy?" "Yes, Daddy, baby does...nggghhhhh...oh god....VIKTOR... DADDY". His hand pumps me harder as he angles a hard thrust into my prostate. I almost lose my grip on his shoulders as my orgasm hits me hard, cum covering us both. My rear tightens around Daddy's cock, I hear him gasp and shudder as the sensation causes his cock to harden further, hips still rolling into me as he cums deep inside, "Oh my beautiful baby...YUURI...my B-B-BABY".

 

We collapse against each other, holding each other tight, scared that I may fall if we let go. With the last of his strength, Daddy carries me back inside and we collapse on the four poster bed, I pull the duvet up over us and we sleep.

 

-

 

Breakfast is a quiet affair. Elizabeth is only talking to us because she has too; Stephan can't take his eyes off Viktor. I have a suspicion that he watched us last night, as he blushes whenever either of us look his way. The ladies are still simpering around Viktor as he poses for photographs and signs multiple autographs. Finally we are released, cases bought down to the car and the insincere goodbyes begin. "Thank you Elizabeth, we have had a lovely time, the party was great fun. We must do it again sometime." Viktor is smiling his most beautiful heart shaped smile. Elizabeth grimaces, "Yes, that would be lovely, Viktor darling." 

 

I shake Stephan's hand, "Find yourself a nice man and be happy." I whisper. He nods, flushing. Surprising, he gives me his first genuine smile since we met, "Thank you, and sorry for spying on you, twice." he mutters. "It's ok, we'll survive!" I reply, grinning, we both laugh, Viktor and Elizabeth both stare at us, stunned. 

 

We get into our car, Viktor starts the engine we pull away, waving. "Well, that was fun!" I giggle, Viktor stares at me and begins laughing too. "Let's go home."


End file.
